


it's alright (I'm safe in your arms)

by Wolven_Spirits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, But sort of?, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Haunted House, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Horror, Minor Violence, Smut, not exactly a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Harry and Cedric have been together since Harry shyly handed a chipped seashell to the older boy and asked to hold his hand.They've just bought a house together, an older one just outside of town. It's kind of falling apart, but it's all they could afford together and they are just happy to have a place to their own.Well, mostly to their own...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 18
Kudos: 510
Collections: Flashing into the New Year





	it's alright (I'm safe in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/pseuds/jadejabberwock) in the [flashing_into_the_new_year](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/flashing_into_the_new_year) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry and Cedric are the town power couple. They've been together since Harry shyly handed a chipped seashell to the older boy at recess and asked to hold his hand. They were the first dual prom kings in town history. 
> 
> They've just bought a house together, an older one near the edge of town. It's kind of falling apart, but it's all they could afford together and they are just happy to have a place to their own.
> 
> Mostly to their own. 
> 
> A dark shadow watches the two young men sleep and decides who to keep and who to kill.

_Harry was dreaming. He had to be, because he could not recognize the two men before him._

_“Get out,” the older man panted. He was handsome, with a few streaks of grey beginning to whisper across his temples. He was clutching his side, his shirt stained red. “You have no claim here.”_

_“I have every claim,” the young man responded, his face practically a mirror image, only years younger. He held a sharp knife with white knuckles and his teeth were bared in a mockery of a smile. Yet within his eyes was a sorrowful desperation._

_The man’s face twisted into something ugly and dark. “You have nothing. You are nothing. You’re just a freak like your mother.” He took a few steps back until he hit the cabinet along the wall. He paused for a moment, then reached back and picked the hunting rifle from its stand. His hands trembled as he raised it up. “I told you to get out.” His voice rose, tinged by hysteria._

_“Father — “_

_“I am not your father!” The man roared, his fingers clenching, the gun firing. The smell of copper filled his nose._

_There was blood. There was so much blood._

_It dripped to the floor and puddled. It sought out the crevices between the floorboards where it would linger, eternally marring the house with the darkness of the young man’s life._

_The young man crumpled, a mere corpse now, and the older man collapsed to his knees. He wept and he laughed and he held his head in his hands._

_The puddle spread, vivid red._

_As red as the eyes that watched Harry._

—

Harry woke with a gasp, his eyes damp with tears, his breaths trembling from the remnants of his dream. He wiped at his eyes and he felt a cool hand brush against his sweaty forehead. It was soothing and he leaned into the touch, only to startle as he heard Cedric’s voice from the other side of the bedroom.

“Harry? Are you awake?”

His eyes fluttered open and rubbed away the last of his tears, his memory of his dream falling away with them. Soon, all that remained was a feeling of resentment and lingering sorrow.

The room was a fuzzy blur and he fumbled for his glasses, placing them on his nose. Then he glanced at Cedric.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “I’m awake.”

Cedric’s brow furrowed in concern. “Are you alright?” He asked, taking in Harry’s reddened eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He immediately walked over and settled on the bed next to Harry, his thumb wiping Harry’s cheeks in a gentle motion. His hands were lightly calloused from all of the labour they had been doing on the house, renovating it themselves, as they did not yet have the means to hire someone.

Harry liked the raspy feel. He loved Cedric’s hands. Loved how they were always so gentle with him, always lifting him up, supporting him, always soothing away his worries and fears. Cedric was so kind and Harry loved him so much that it hurt sometimes. What had Harry done to deserve such devotion?

“I’m fine,” Harry said, leaning into his touch.

“You were crying,” Cedric said, his features set with such concern that Harry couldn’t help the soft smile that touched his lips.

“It was just a nightmare,” Harry reassured him, his hand reaching up to squeeze Cedric’s. “I just… haven’t had one in a while. Not used to them anymore,” he said. He used to have nightmares all the time when he was younger. Much of that had changed after he had met Cedric.

Cedric pulled him close. “Do you think the move triggered them? You know, new house, new bed, new everything…” He paused for a moment, “or rather, extremely _old_ everything…” he said, jerking his head towards the peeling wallpaper and dim sconces. Half of them were missing and it was mostly the morning light that lit the bedroom.

Their bedroom was large and it felt rather empty at the moment with only a bed and a dresser, but Harry was certain that they would fill it soon. Perhaps with more art and some books. And Cedric’s trophies from when he was a child (Mr. Diggory refused to throw them out).

“Probably,” Harry agreed. “I’m sure they’ll stop once I’m used to the place. Unless the house is haunted or something,” he said with a laugh.

Cedric chuckled, placing a kiss on his temple. Harry leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. They stayed like that for a few moments, the light streaming across both their faces, warm and bright in a promising start to their first official day in their new home.

The old manor was large and beautiful. It was rather well-kept, considering nobody had lived in it for half a century. Still, there was much work to be done to restore it, which was likely why it had been so affordable. Neither Cedric nor Harry was afraid of a bit of hard work, though.

They had already spent a few weeks working on the place before they moved in, repairing the roof and replacing the leaky pipes. They’d been lucky to have some of their friends help with the more intensive labour, especially considering how large the roof was. Arthur Weasley, who liked to fiddle with electronics and various household projects, had helped them with much of the more specialized repairs as well.

Only some of the lights worked so it was fairly dark in the evenings, but they got by with candles and flashlights when they needed. Harry was no stranger to the dark, so it bothered him less than it did Cedric. And with all the large windows in every room, they could get by for most of the day without needing any lights at all.

Still, they were trying to get as much of the renovation done in the few weeks of vacation that Cedric had managed to take. Harry still had a month of summer vacation left and wouldn’t go back to teaching until September, but most of their projects were far easier with both of them working together so they wanted to get as much done as possible before Cedric went back to work.

‘ _A power couple_ ’, Ginny had said after seeing the immense progress they had made after only a week. Harry wasn’t quite sure that they were deserving of the title, but he did feel as if he could do anything, so long as Cedric was by his side.

—

Cedric shook him out of another nightmare the next morning and Harry realized that he was crying. He clung to his husband and wept, the dream fading just out of reach, leaving him unsure as to why he was so upset. All he could remember was a deep voice calling his name, and red eyes staring into his own, watching him sob.

Cedric was worried but Harry shook his head. “It’s not the car crash, or my mom’s screams. Or even the cupboard. It’s… it’s just sad. I don’t know why. I can’t really remember much. But it’s sad.”

They stayed curled up for a while longer, until the sun had risen and chased away the morning chill. Then finally they rose and got ready for the day. They ate breakfast in the kitchen before moving to the dining room.

It was empty, as they had removed the dilapidated furniture a few days ago. It had only been a table, some broken chairs, and a weary cabinet that had been sagging against the wall. Harry eyed the floor, noting the nails that were sticking up and the rough surfaces that were just waiting to gift slivers to an unsuspecting passer-by.

“We might need to sand it all down and refinish it,” he said, his hands on his hips as he stared a little resignedly at the stained, marred floor.

Cedric handed Harry a hammer in response and they shared a brief, commiserating glance before they set to work, hammering down wayward nail heads until the whole floor was smooth.

Harry stood with a groan a couple hours later, stretching out until his back popped. “I’ll be glad when all the floors are done,” he said, wobbling over to Cedric who was just finishing the last few planks.

“Just the guest rooms left,” Cedric comforted as he, too, stretched out his muscles. “After all this, it’ll be a breeze,” he gestured at the large room. It was beautiful with dark hard wood and large, arching windows overlooking the garden, but Harry couldn’t help but wish that there was just a little less to do right now.

“I’ll grab the sander,” Harry said as he made his way out of the room and downstairs into the basement where they kept their tools. The stone floor was cold even through his shoes and he shivered a little.

He grabbed the flashlight hanging at the entrance of the tool room and looked around. Located under the dining room, it had a rather low ceiling, but Harry was short enough that he could walk without any problems even under the heavy beams. His light flashing across one of the pillars and Harry paused, noting the odd, dark stain running down the side. He felt a small shiver run down his spine.

Then he shook his head, chasing away morbid thoughts. They didn’t need to worry about making the basement look presentable, so he turned away and dug around for the sander instead.

He found it a few moments later, but to his ire he could not find any fresh sandpaper. He gave up a while later and went back upstairs to find Cedric.

“We’ll have to go into town,” he said, placing the tool on the ground. “Stop by the hardware store.”

Cedric scratched his head. “I suppose it’s not the worst thing,” he said. “We can take a break and grab lunch.”

The mention of food seemed to awaken Harry’s stomach and he nodded sheepishly as it gurgled. “That’s probably a good idea,” he admitted as he took Cedric’s proffered hand.

They drove down the winding road to the small town of Little Hangleton, and Harry idly wondered if he should get a bicycle for future trips. _Or a horse_ , he grinned to himself at the thought. They parked in front of the cafe and ordered tea and sandwiches before sitting in the window. It was a quaint little place with lace curtains like the ones Mrs. Figg had and mismatched furniture, and Harry loved it.

“Your sandwiches and tea,” the waitress said as she placed their meals in front of them. Harry beamed as he thanked her, and she smiled back at the both of them. Then she paused just before she turned away. “You’re the ones who bought the Riddle manor, aren’t you?” She asked, her voice lowered.

Harry and Cedric glanced at each other, but nonetheless nodded politely in response.

“How is it?” She asked, leaning forward, “living in a haunted house?”

“Haunted?” Harry blinked, a shiver like cold fingers tracing his spine.

Her eyes widened. “You didn’t know?” She glanced around before sidling closer. “Apparently, over fifty years ago, the owner — Mister Riddle — killed his own son in that very house. A nasty affair, that. Abandoned his son and then killed him when he came seeking his heritage.”

Harry frowned, not sure why the scenario sounded so familiar. “It’s not the first house to have a death occur,” he pointed out. “That wouldn’t automatically make it _haunted_.”

“It shouldn’t,” she said, her eyes bright with gossip, “but exactly one year later, the whole Riddle family was found dead in the dining room, and no one could figure out how they’d died. Not a mark on their bodies, no poison in their blood, only expressions of twisted horror.”

Harry glanced at Cedric a little uncertainly, a low feeling of dread like a frisson along his scalp.

“Rumours tend to exaggerate,” Cedric said, placing a calming hand over Harry’s.

“Except that a few years later, the gardener went inside the house on the very same day, _and died just as they did_.” She clutched the tray to her chest, her eyes wide in excitement.

A moment of silence followed her story until Cedric cleared his throat. “Well,” he said, squeezing Harry’s hand, “thank you for the tale,” he said with a polite smile to the waitress.

She blinked then nodded, straightening, seeming slightly disappointed at the polite dismissal. “Right, well, you be careful, then. It was the middle of August that it happened, you know.” Then she swept away, hurrying back behind the counter.

Harry sighed a little as he slumped back in his chair. He glanced at Cedric, worrying his lower lip. “D’you think…”

“No,” Cedric shook his head. “It’s just silly ghost stories. Small town gossip. You know how that goes.”

Harry nodded with a wince. He did know. The Dursleys had used that to their advantage, spreading all sorts of rumours about Harry that were completely untrue and yet believed by just about everyone. It was only once he had gotten into Hogwarts, away from the Dursleys, that he had been able to have a fresh start.

“You’re right,” he said with a smile, his shoulders finally relaxing. “I’m just being silly.”

Cedric smiled fondly at him. “Your caution is appreciated,” he said, “but we’ll be just fine.”

—

There was a stain in the dining room floor that would not come out.

“Maybe it stained the wood all the way through, if that’s even possible?” Harry stared resignedly at the dark patch. The wood surrounding it was far lighter now that it had been sanded, but he knew it would darken with age, hopefully hiding the darkened area.

“We could cover it with a rug,” Cedric suggested tiredly after removing his mask and coming to stand beside Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry said, covering a yawn. “Let’s just do that.”

Cedric pulled Harry close, taking his mask from him and setting it aside. “C’mon, let’s shower and head to bed.”

Harry followed him obediently, his eyes drooping. He stripped his clothes and put them in the hamper, following Cedric into the shower. He dropped the soap twice and then laughed as Cedric rolled his eyes and began scrubbing Harry’s body as well as his own. The bathroom was dark, with only a candle to light their shower, but Harry didn’t mind.

Harry closed as he leaned onto Cedric’s freshly cleaned shoulder. He could feel his blood rushing south as Cedric’s gentle hands smoothed along his skin, digging slightly into the muscles before moving on, sweeping away the dust and grime.

Cedric always took the best care of him, even when he himself was just as tired, and Harry felt a little bit guilty for indulging in this moment, but he couldn’t help but selfishly enjoy his husband’s attention.

“Cedric,” Harry moaned, pressing against the taller man. He pushed their hips together and ground, feeling pleased when he heard Cedric’s breath hitch.

“I thought you were tired,” Cedric accused even as he wrapped an arm around Harry, reaching down to squeeze his ass.

“Not too tired for this,” Harry said before nibbling on Cedric’s neck.

Cedric slid a hand between them and grasped their erections in his hand, squeezing gently and pumping slowly.

“Mm,” Harry’s eyes lidded, only able to discern vague shadows as he stared over Cedric’s shoulder. “Feels good.” His hips rolled in time with Cedric’s strokes and he began to pant, a slow pleasure building in his gut.

“We’ll do this properly soon,” Cedric promised as he moved his hand faster. “Christen the bed. And the kitchen. And the living room.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry moaned, his lips brushing against Cedric’s skin, his teeth biting down. “ _Yes_.” He moved to Cedric’s rhythm, his vision fuzzy without his glasses and staring sightlessly at the flickering golden light upon the wall. He gripped onto his husband desperately, crying out as Cedric squeezed their cocks together, his thumb brushing over their heads.

“You’re amazing,” Cedric whispered, reverent and breathless.

Water splashed across his back, heating him even more, and moments later he came, his hips bucking up into Cedric’s. He moaned his husband’s name, his body shuddering in release, red flickering across his vision as if the candle had flared at that exact moment. Cedric came moments later, shouting his release into Harry’s hair.

Muscles exhausted and loose, Harry sagged into Cedric’s arms with a sleepy hum.

“Harry,” Cedric laughed, staggering slightly but holding him upright. He maneuvered them until they were both under the spray, washing away the evidence of their pleasure.

“Carry me to bed?” Harry pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Cedric’s neck. And his husband, ever indulgent, turned off the water, towelled him dry, then swept him off his feet, tucking him under the blankets before climbing in alongside him.

Harry curled up in Cedric’s arms, his eyes already drifting shut. Something cool — air from the window, most likely — brushed against the back of his neck and he shivered, pressing closer, and allowing the safety of Cedric’s arms to lull him to sleep.

—

Harry woke with a cry, his hands grasping at his chest where he had been shot. Where his chest had been shredded. Where he had bled until life had faded from his veins.

“Harry?”

He was sweating, his breaths short and loud to his own ears. His fingers trembled as they dug into his skin. His unmarred flesh.

There was no pain, no blood, no wound. He made a small sound of relief and slumped back, his eyes opening slowly and flicking to the side. Cedric was hovering over him and even though his features were blurred, Harry could tell just how worried he was.

“Just a nightmare,” he rasped, his hand rubbing against his chest. “I’m fine.”

“You haven’t had a nightmare in over a week,” Cedric said, running a hand through Harry’s hair and brushing it out of his eyes. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Harry softened at Cedric’s concern. “Probably just a bit stressed,” he said. “We’re behind schedule, the guest rooms are still a total mess, and everyone’s coming over today for the house warming. I can’t figure out why we thought we would be ready this soon!” He scrubbed at his hair until Cedric rolled on top of him, grabbing his arms and pinning him down. “Cedric,” he complained, wiggling under his taller husband.

“Everything will be fine,” Cedric soothed, pressing kisses to Harry’s face where tears had fallen. “No one will care that the place isn’t perfect.” In the haze of morning light, Cedric glowed, angelic.

“Your parents might,” Harry said, his voice small as he peered up uncertainly.

“They’re going to love it,” Cedric promised. He paused, then pulled Harry closer. “They adore you, you know.”

Harry wriggled under him for a moment, then relaxed. “If you’re sure,” he said. He said nothing more though because then Cedric kissed him.

—

Ginny was the first to arrive, opening the door without bothering to knock.

“How’re the new digs?” She asked, peering down the hall as she shoved flowers into Harry’s arms.

Harry laughed. “It’s good. A lot of work, but good.”

She made an appreciative noise as she explored further into the house, Harry trailing behind her with a fond grin. He passed the flowers off to Cedric who went to put them in a vase. She _oohed_ and _aahed_ over the ornate moulding and vaulted ceilings and large glass doors that led from the kitchen to a large patio.

“The florist said that the place is haunted,” Ginny said as they finally stepped into the dining room which had been arranged with a multitude of chairs and some tables for the food, along with a large rug covering the stain. “Heard that poor fellow died… _on this very day_ ,” she said, lowering her voice into a dramatic whisper.

Harry blinked, and shot Ginny an odd look. “I didn’t realize you were into spreading rumours,” he said, even as a shiver of unease trailed up his spine.

“The townspeople here love to gossip,” she said, her smile full of mischief. “Seen any ghosts yet?” She peered at a few of the old portraits that they had left up, as if expecting their eyes to follow her.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Our house isn’t haunted,” he said, holding firmly to Cedric’s certainty of the absurdity of such ghost tales.

Ginny shrugged, “lots of day left,” she winked before grabbing a small sandwich from the table. Harry was about to respond when someone knocked at the door. Ginny waved him off and he went to answer it. It was Cedric’s parents and they engulfed him in large hugs, chattering excitedly as he led them in.

“Oh, it looks _lovely_ ,” Mrs. Diggory gushed.

“Fine work you lads have done,” Mr. Diggory agreed as he peered at the freshly painted walls. A bright white to cover the previously dreary brown.

“Oh, but you’re so thin Harry dear, have you been eating enough?” Mrs. Diggory fussed, “I made some tarts — your favourite — just for today. Shall I put them in the kitchen — “

The rest of the day went much the same way, the house quickly filling with friends and family until Harry had little time to worry about anything supernatural. He found himself relaxing, little by little, as the cheer of the guests seeped into the air and filled the house with laughter and light.

It was late by the time the last guest left (Ginny looked a little glum that nothing ghostly had happened and Harry had to shoo her out with a roll of his eyes). Harry collapsed into a chair in the dining room while Cedric began gathering the empty glasses and plates.

“I think that went well,” Harry said, rolling his shoulders. “Even the twins behaved themselves.”

Cedric laughed. “They were a little on the enthusiastic side when it came to the streamers, but, well, I suppose that counts as behaved.”

Harry grinned. The twins were constantly inventing new joke products, but this time they had limited themselves to shooting streamers that now hung all across the room in a multitude of bright colours. Harry thought that he rather enjoyed the additional cheeriness of colour.

The sound of plates clinking made him sigh. “We could leave the cleaning until tomorrow,” he suggested hopefully.

“We’ll get ants,” Cedric said.

Groaning, Harry stood. “Fine, fine,” he said, moving towards the far table. He paused as he stepped onto the large, dark rug they had moved from one of the spare bedrooms. “I think someone spilled some wine,” he said, toeing the reddish stain. It wasn’t too noticeable, since the rug was already dark, but Harry felt a bit irked that no one had bothered to say anything. It looked dry now, and likely impossible to get out anymore. It didn’t smell of wine either, so Harry could only assume that it had spilled fairly early on in the day. There was only a faint trace of something coppery in the air. Perhaps they would have to air it out tomorrow.

Cedric made a tired sound. “ _That_ we can deal with tomorrow,” he said as he heaved an armful of plates to the kitchen.

Harry followed suite and an hour later they finally stumbled upstairs. They showered quickly before collapsing in bed.

Harry glanced at his husband, taking in his blond hair, still slightly damp, his deep set eyes and sharp jawline and the way his lips were curled fondly as he gazed right back.

“I love you,” Harry said, reaching out to brush his fingers across Cedric’s cheek. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Cedric’s gaze was soft. “I love you too,” he said, leaning forward to kiss Harry. Their lips brushed gently, then more insistently, their mouths slipping open and tongues pressing. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Cedric rolled on top of him, supporting himself with his arms as their kisses deepened and their bodies pressed closer.

Harry’s heart rate increased and he reached up to bury his hands in Cedric’s hair, moaning as their hips met, the heat and gentle friction quickly working them both to full arousal.The stress of the day seemed to bleed away, replaced with a heated desire to be close to the person he loved most.

“Cedric,” he said, his head falling back, “I need you.” He was hard, his blood rushing, and all he could think of was Cedric’s hands upon him, and Cedric’s cock inside him. He moaned as Cedric bit gently into the soft skin of his shoulder. “Please.”

Cedric obliged him, flipping him over with a soft tug. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, his words as sweet as his touch. Always, always Cedric was so gentle with him, never hurting him, never pressing too hard to be uncomfortable. Harry always felt so precious in his hands. He took off his glasses and placed them on the side table so that he could press his face into the pillow.

Reaching to the side table, Cedric pulled out a bottle of lube before settling behind Harry. He ran a hand down Harry’s back, lingering on the tense muscles and soothing them with firm strokes that had Harry sighing in appreciation.

Finally Cedric reached lower, spreading his legs and parting his cheeks to reveal his entrance. There was a click of the lube bottle being opened, and then a cold liquid touched Harry’s skin. He shivered as it contrasted with the heat of his skin, but quickly settled as Cedric’s talented fingers traced his hole, teasing it with a gentle pressure that had Harry pushing his hips back, needing more.

Slowly the finger pushed in, and Harry panted in anticipation of something far larger. Cedric took his time though, moving the finger in and out a few times, occasionally crooking it to brush against Harry’s prostate.

“More,” Harry moaned, and was rewarded with another finger. This time he could feel more of a stretch as Cedric moved his fingers deeper. Harry ground his hips into the mattress, a whimper escaping him as his prostate was teased. “’S good enough,” he said, wiggling his hips.

“You sure?” Cedric asked, slowly removing his fingers. Harry heard the sound of the lube opening again.

“Yeah,” Harry said as he spread his legs wider, propping himself up so that his hips were slightly raised. “I want you now.”

The words made Cedric groan and a moment later he was lining himself up and pushing in, breaching Harry slowly. He paused every inch, leaning forward to brace himself on either side of Harry’s shoulders.

“Oh god, you feel so good,” he breathed as he pressed in another inch, stretching Harry far wider than his two fingers. He shuddered, his chest pressing to Harry’s back. And that was why Harry was so easily able to feel him stiffen, his body suddenly taught, his forehead pressing against Harry’s shoulder.

Uncertain, Harry waited for a few moments, but Cedric shuddered above him, his head bucking up, then back down, as if he was trying to shake something off.

“Cedric?” Harry started, wanting to turn his head but he was unable to, pressed down in this position.

“I… I won’t…” Cedric mumbled, his lips pressed to Harry’s skin. “Let you…”

Harry tried to shift under him, but Cedric seemed impossibly strong at that moment, trapping him down. Not to mention the way his cock brushed against Harry’s prostate every time he shifted, sending pleasure through him and muddying his thoughts.

“Cedric, what…”

The man shuddered once more, stilled, then slowly raised his head until his lips brushed Harry’s ear. He spoke then, his voice deeper than Harry had ever heard it before. “Harry,” the man said, caressing his name as if it were a jewelled treasure. Harry shivered, but he had no more time to ponder upon his husband’s odd words, for the man snaked one arm under him to grip him close in an unbreakable hold, the other moving down to dig into Harry’s hips as he began to thrust, hard and fast.

Harry cried out. Cedric had never been this harsh with him before. Had never dug his fingers in like this, pressing until it was sure to bruise. Had never fucked him this ruthlessly, passing over his prostate again and again, their skin slapping, the slick sound of their bodies joining resounding through the room.

It burned a little and Harry almost begged for him to slow down, to be gentle, but he couldn’t deny the way his cock pulsed, hard and leaking, the way his body bucked back against the man’s thrusts, eager for _more_.

“Oh god,” Harry sobbed, “ _Cedric_.”

“Yes-s,” The man hissed in his ear, the faint smell of copper following his words. “Pray to me, Harry.”

“Ah,” Harry panted as the man rolled his hips, slowing down just enough for Harry to begin babbling in desperation. “Please, please, oh god, please, more. _Please_.”

The man above him hummed in approval, speeding up his thrusts once more, and Harry felt his orgasm approaching as heated pleasure unfurled in waves within him.

Then his cock was grasped in a large hand and squeezed and Harry came, his eyes rolling back as his body arched in the heat of pleasure’s hold. He heard quiet murmured words in his ear as his muscles began to loosen, and his body was used, pleasure chased until the man stiffened above him, releasing deep inside him. Marking him, claiming him.

“Cedr’c,” Harry mumbled as the man lowered himself down behind Harry and pulled him close once more. “What…”

“Hush,” the man’s lips pressed to the nape of his neck. “Sleep.”

As if on command, Harry’s lids drooped and darkness came, and he slept.

—

_Harry dreamt. He must be dreaming, because he could hear two voices even though he was still in bed with his husband. All was dark, his eyes closed, but he could feel the softness of their sheets even in dream._

_He could hear Cedric speaking to another man, but there shouldn’t be anyone else. Not here in the privacy of their room._

_“I won’t let you touch him — “ Cedric was saying, before laughter, deeper and colder, cut him off._

_“He loved it. You saw just as well as I did.”_

_“He didn’t know that it was — “_

_Harry tried to open his eyes as Cedric cut off, sounding agonized. His heart hurt at the pain he could heart._

_The dark voice spoke again. “You know what the alternative is. Oh, how he would weep over your corpse. And then he would be alone, so very vulnerable… Is that what you would prefer? ”_

_There was silence, then a quiet, whispered “no.”_

_A pleased laugh resounded and Harry forced his eyelids up until he could see Cedric’s face. His husband turned to him, his expression flickering, at once conflicted, and then suddenly smoothed. His husband smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Harry thought that his eyes looked red in the dim light, and he smelled the faint scent of copper._

_“Sleep, precious Harry.”_

_And Harry did, drifting off to Cedric’s next words._

_“A compromise, then.”_

_The shadows of sleep came for Harry, but he was not afraid. He was safe in Cedric’s arms._


End file.
